


Confessions and possessions

by moonkiddd



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Buzzfeed, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fanfiction, Science Fiction, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, demon!shanemadej, explicit - Freeform, female male relationship, mature - Freeform, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, trigger warning, trigger warning blood, tw: killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkiddd/pseuds/moonkiddd
Summary: I always enjoyed the idea of Demon Shane Madej, it's juicy and he looks innocent but I'm sure as hell he isn't. So I did this, that might be corny as hell but whatevs, I love Shane.Also, picture him with a beard. Just... yes!Hope y'all enjoy!





	Confessions and possessions

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoyed the idea of Demon Shane Madej, it's juicy and he looks innocent but I'm sure as hell he isn't. So I did this, that might be corny as hell but whatevs, I love Shane. 
> 
> Also, picture him with a beard. Just... yes! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Lana kept on wondering on what her boyfriend meant when he said he wanted them to have a serious talk about something he should have told her sooner… that wasn’t a good way to start a conversation when she was about to hop on a plane back from New York to Los Angeles. She feared for a moment that maybe he cheated on her, which seemed weird from someone like Shane ¿Maybe he’s gay? ¿Or at least, bisexual?

 

But this was going to be beyond her capabilities, and that’s what Shane feared the most. He loved her, so he needed to be fully honest with her. Of course, there was a huge percentage of his brain thinking that she was going to bolt as soon as she found out. She was going to get to his place as soon as she landed, so he bought some wine and pasta for dinner, to sooth her at least a bit when he tells her. 

 

+

 

“I’m still a bit surprised that you surprised me with such a nice dinner, candlelights, excellent wine and a hell of a salsa spaghetti, baby… but… can you tell me what’s going on? I’m very worried” Lana said, taking a seat next to him on the couch, her glass of wine on her right hand on top of her thigh. Shane looked a bit in distress, like figuring out how to speak again. “This isn’t easy, Lana… you know I love you, and I love you a lot, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you, because I have never felt more comfortable in my skin as I do with you” he said, grabbing her free hand and rubbing it with his. “I know Shaney, I feel the same with you, honey, so… unless you have cheated on me, you have nothing to worry about” she said, trying to calm him down “Just tell me, whatever it is you need to tell me”. 

 

Shane took a deep breath before closing his eyes “I’m a demon” he said. At first, Lana just looked at him strangely, like he was pulling some kind of dumb prank on her. “What?” was all she could mutter. “I know it sounds crazy, but… hear me out: my actual name is Semiazas, and I am the chief of all fallen angels, the ones that decided to follow another path instead of religion, to just be something else, and I even… I picked being human most of the time” he kept going. Lana wasn’t scared, but she felt odd. “Please don’t tell me you have lost your mind, does Ryan know about this?” she asked. “No, not at all, he would go nuts if he found out… probably have a heart attack and die” he replied as his girlfriend left her glass on the coffee table next to the couch. 

 

“So… a Demon… with like, horns? Are you like, an alter ego?” she asked, seemingly interested in what he was saying, instead of scared. “Do you want me to show you how I would actually look? It’s not too far fetched from what you see, though” and Lana nodded vigorously without saying a word. “Alright… please, please try not to freak out” he said before he stood up. He walked away from the coffee table, while Lana moved herself to seat in the arm of the couch. 

  
  
  
  


When a black fog started surrounding her boyfriend is when everything got real. Shane unbuttoned his white shirt, to show her as some kind of black paint stained his pale body, crawling up his torso slowly with what seemed like fire in the borders, a flicker of yellow and red burning through without inflicting any pain. His hands and half of his arms were stained in the same way, the same jet black paint cover from his finger nails in a messy manner towards his his elbows. 

 

His body also changed a bit, his back seeming wider, his arms getting a bit bigger. His face was the same though only changed that his lips seemed redder and thicker, as fangs came out of his superior maxilar row of teeth, but the inside of his mouth was now covered in a black liquid as well, like his saliva was stained with the same black paint that covered his body. His eyes went full black instead of his usual coffee brown eyes. 

 

As soon as the fog disappeared, Shane looked at her, trying to read her face. She did seemed very surprised, but she was still there, unlike his thoughts of her running away. “Oh my god” was all she could mutter as he walked slowly towards her. “This… this is the real me, baby” he said, his voice a few tones lower than before “Holy shit” she muttered as she ran her fingers through the black parts of his body, and it was as smooth as it was before, the feeling of his skin was the same she have known for as long as they dated. Her fingers found her way towards his lips, pulling his lip up softly to look closer at the fangs, they looked whiter than before, bigger, and slightly covered in the black liquid. 

 

When her eyes ran across his face, even though his eyes got lost on the black sclera, she was still looking at her boyfriend Shane, making her smile instantly, relieving some of the pressure and fear he was feeling, when she found the small horns that popped out of his hair that was in the usual wave up, the points looking at the back. “Of course, the horns” she said, looking at them. “Okay… so, how do you feel about this?” he asked, expecting the worse. 

 

“I love you, demon or no demon… you’re clearly still the guy I fell in love with” she said after a few intense seconds of silence. Shane let out a big breath before letting his head drop on her head as his hands found their way around her torso. “Can I ask you something?” she said, and he hummed a yes against her hair. “How did you became a demon? Or were you born like this?”. “I was born like this, and I got assigned as the chief of the fallen angels as soon as I turned eighteen. And I do that but I also always wanted to be… human. So I taught myself how to convert, and here I am” he said before making all the demon-type things of him disappear as quickly as a blink goes. “Thank you, Lana, for accepting me. I was so, so scared you would just bolt out of my life” he said, taking her face in his hands to press a soft kiss on her lips. “I will love you no matter what, honestly. And now I understand why you said you didn’t tell Ryan about this, he would fucking win if he knew” she said, making them both chuckle.

  
  
  


After their talk, they decided to relax on his sofa, and watch a movie while eating popcorn, while cuddling into each others bodies. They enjoyed their peaceful silences while watching Captain America fight the Winter Soldier in the second movie of the Captain’s saga.

 

“Hey… uh… can I ask you something that might sound crazy?” Lana asked out of the blue, as her boyfriend nodded in response “if I wanted to become a demon… like, can I become a demon? By some kind of ritual or something? Or you have to be born one?”. Shane knew she might have more questions about it but not about becoming one, and it certainly gave him a little thrilling feeling on his gut. “Yeah, you can become one. Is a tough passage ritual, but it’s doable… why you ask?”. “You know I never denied nor confirmed the existence of a god or a demon, but now that I know they exist… I don’t know, don’t you think I would make a cool demon girlfriend?” her voice had excitement in it, he could see the interest in her eyes and his senses could notice her pulse getting faster. 

 

And Shane knew at that moment, that she was just the right girl for him. “Of course you would, fangs and small black horns, I’m sold, baby” he said, and his eyes turned black without noticing, only making Lana get even more excited. “What do we have to do?” she asked, sitting up straight, the movie forgotten in the background. “Well, we can do it right here, or like, the basement, so we don’t scare the neighbours, I’ll have to draw a pentagram on the ground, and we’ll do the ritual. You know this black like liquid that covers parts of my body? I have to paint your body with that. You’ll have to be naked, and… well, I have to kill you, so you can reincarnate in a demon soul” he said, trying to soften the blow of the killing part, when he noticed Lana get surprised with that “Kill me? I have to die?” she asked, her grip on his hand getting tighter. “Yeah, it’s a sacrifice, the Red God gives your life back in return for your soul, it’s a fair trade he offers to anyone that wants to comply to him. Don’t confuse it with being a slave, you’re not, but I’ll try and make you chief of fallen angels like me” he said, trying to reassure her “So… you sure you want to do it?”. 

 

Lana thought about it for a minute, her eyes glancing between her boyfriend’s face, her hands, and the rest of the house. “Your life will continue as it is, just a few changes… and, uh… you’ll probably never die unless you want to” he added, and not a minor detail. “Okay, I’m in… when do we do it?” she said, a warm smile on her face. “Tomorrow night, it’s a full moon so it will be better… you know, you don’t have to if you’re not sure, Lan” he said, grabbing her face as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I do, I want to do it, it’s kinda crazy to think I have to somehow die, but… it’s part of a ritual of passage so, to hell with it” she said, making Shane laugh with her pun. “To hell with it, then” he said, now kissing her lips, knowing tomorrow will be another day. 

 

+

 

The next morning was as usual as the others, but with another feeling between them. “Good morning, my love. You are dying today” Shane said, with a groggy voice, and kissed her cheeks. “Good morning, you demon” she said and chuckled at their exchange before getting breakfast.

 

Shane bough red paint at the store nearby, alongside groceries, to do the pentagram, with some black and blue candles. He was certainly nervous but he knew the ritual already, and practiced the words over and over in his head, he really didn’t expect this to go so well, that even his girlfriend now wants to become one of his own. 

 

After they ate dinner, and the night was full on settled in, Shane dimmed all the lights in the house before going to paint the pentagram. “Baby, before we do this, I just wanna remind you that I love you, no matter if you’re human or demon, or whatever entity there are. I’m happy you want to do this, but I only want to do this if we’re both a 100% in” he said, holding her by her waist. “Shane, honey, I love you. I want to do this, 101 percent sure. Just tell me what I have to do now” she said, reassuring him. “Okay, go to my room, and wait for me there. Take your clothes off. I’ll paint the pentagram and I’ll be back to paint you, alright?” “Okay, see you in a bit” she said, pecking his lips before walking to his bedroom. 

 

After around ten minutes, Shane came back to his room, to find his girlfriend sitting in his robe on his bed, watching something on her phone. As soon as she looked up, she caught his eyes coming back from the black to the usual coffee brown, but with his hands still black. “Shall we start, Lannie?” he asked as she got up from his bed “Yep” was all she said, before pulling the robe open and letting it fall to her ankles, just to bother Shane with her body. “Don’t do that, or we won’t be able to do this” he said, his voice deeper. “Alright, get to it, then” she said, walking slowly to meet him halfway. 

 

Shane placed the robe open on the ground so she would stand there to avoid staining the floor, before lifting his fingers to start painting her body. “So, first, we have to pick how you die so I mark the place where it’s going to happen” he said, making her eyes wide. “Shit… I can pick how I die? Okay… I don’t want you to feel too distressed by this so maybe make this quick and stab me in the chest?” she said, feeling very weirded out by claiming her own way to die “Okay, fair enough” he responded, before marking an X with black near her heart zone. “Remember, this is going to hurt, but it will be quick, you’ll be under for just two or three minutes tops” he said, all the time reassuring his girlfriend, to also kind of reassure himself of this. 

 

He then proceeded to paint patterns on her body, lines crossing each other on her arms and legs, as well as a few small pentagrams, and a big one on her stomach. On the other hand, he was also lowkey turned on by his naked girlfriend getting her body painted by him. Her body still amazed him, after dating her for a few years now, it was always a new feeling to touch her, to map her body and learn every time they were together.

 

“Alright, we’re done” he said, backing up a few steps to look at her. Her curves made the lines look even better than he expected, her pale body making the black look even deeper. “Such hungry eyes. Maybe we’ll have demon sex after we’re done with this” Lana joked, making him squirm slightly, but chuckling at the term she used “I don’t know if there’s such thing as demon sex but sure, I’m down” he said, his fingers softly grasping as he ran them across her stomach, just to send shivers up her spine. “Tease” she said, before they walked down to the basement. 

The basement was only lighted up by the dark candles around the pentagram and some on the windows, the aroma of the candles filling up the whole place. Shane took his shirt off as soon as the were close to the pentagram. It was neatly painted, the cross in black paint over the red of the star. “I’m a bit scared, to be honest, but this is actually not so bad” Lana said, taking the whole image in. “We can wait if you want to” Shane proposed, but Lana just dismissed it with a shrug.

 

“Alright then, come here. Lay down on the center of the pentagram, I’ll hold your back” he said, kneeling on the side of the drawing as Lana sat down, letting her body rest on his thighs. After she laid there, he couldn’t help but notice the shadows dancing across her legs and stomach, feeling even more aroused by the view, but he shook his head in order to continue. His eyes went black, the horns came back as well as his black limbs. He took the knife he left near one of the ends of the pentagram and sliced part of his palm to draw his own blood, that was now black. He dipped the knife into the thick liquid, before spreading it on her chest in the form of the upside down cross and some on the X drawn on her chest. 

 

“I now summon thee, king and god of all fallen and of the underworld, Lucifer itself, to offer you this new soul, it’s blood and service. I now give thee to you, my lord”. As he finished, Lana closed her eyes, before muttering a small  _ I love you  _ to him, while Shane lifted up the knife with both hands, and downed it on her chest in one sleek movement. 

 

Of course, it wasn’t as easy. Lana cried out in pain, squeezing his arm to pull the knife off but he couldn’t do that. After a minute of her screaming as blood oozed out, she came to a sudden stop, and he knew He was there. Her body started floating from her chest as the blood dripped into the pentagram, and watched how the black liquid started covering her body with the flicker of fire in the borders, as he kept on reciting “Fallen Angels, kneel to me and serve”. 

 

As blackness covered her pale skin, he noticed that the wound stopped bleeding, and it was closing on its own, leaving a small mark where the knife went it. Her ribcage seemed to expand slightly as well as her shoulders and waist, where new dark lines appeared in some sort of tribe style, and then her body seemed to come back to life when she lifted her head on her own as he stood up to look closer. And she finally opened her eyes, which were pitch black, and she descended slowly on the pentagram. “Hello, my angel” Shane said in his deep voice, full on demon as well. “Hello, my king” she said, kneeling in front of him. “Rise, my child, you’re one of the same as thee, Lana Della Novac” he replied, just to finally kiss her, to bring his girlfriend back. 

 

Her eyes finally opened to go back to her caramel toned ones, with a growing small smile on her face “So… is that it?” she asked, looking at her body. “Yes, baby, you’re now a demon, and chief of fallen angels like me” he said “and you’re still naked” which only made her chuckle, but adding a mischievous look on her face. “Join the party, get naked with me” she said, toying with the belt of his jeans, making him smirk as his hands found her ass.

_ Oh, it is on. _

  
  



End file.
